mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дерпи/Галерея/Сезон 2
Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png Ponies shocked because Cloudsdale is crumbling S2E01.png Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png Background Derpy S02E02.png Derpy in background S2E2.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Derpy behind Lyra Heartstrings S02E02.png Ponies celebrating the defeat of Discord S2E02.png Нулевой урок Ponies running 2 S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png Затмение Луны Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png Derpy plug S2E4.png Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Настоящие сёстры Derpy Wings S2E5.png Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Derpy Crowd S2E5.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png Загадочная лихорадка Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Derpy S2E6.png Пусть лучший победит Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png Таинственный защитник Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png Пони из высшего общества Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Секрет моего роста Derpy in well S2E10.png Канун Дня горящего очага Train S2E11.png Derpy On Stage S2E11.png Derpy Hooves by name and nature S2E11.png Sad Derpy S2E11.png Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png Пропажа Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 1 S2E14.png Derpy jumping S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 4 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 5 S2E14.png Derpy after being shocked by lighting S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 6 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png Derpy backs up to the pole S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Column S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves looking down 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png Derpy looking sad S02E14.png Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png Derpy cracks the floor with sitting on it S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png Derpy about to cheer for Rainbow Dash S2E14.png Derpy sticking her head out of a hole S2E14.png Derpy cheering for Applejack S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png Derpy Hooves about to fall over again S2E14.png Derpy falling over again S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Derpy in the song background 1 S2E15.png#1appearence.png Derpy in the song background 2 S2E15.png Flying Derpy 1 S2E15.png Flying Derpy 2 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash is skeptical 1 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png flyingDerpy2S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png HappyDerpy2S2E15.png Activating the machine S02E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png HiddenDerpy2S2E15.png flyingDerpy3S2E15.png Derpy in the corner watching S2E15.png Derpyinthecorner3S2E15.png День сердец и копыт Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Derpy and Dr. Hooves closeup S2E17.png Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png Настоящий друг Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png Настоять на своём Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19 closeup.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.png Ураган Флаттершай Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Fluttershy looking at newspaper on her head S2E22.png Fluttershy Staring At Paper S2E22.png Fluttershy startled S2E22.png Derpy S2E22.png Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Derpy after Thunderlane leaves clear view S2E22.png Derpy after Rainbow Dash shows off S2E22.png excited pones S2E22.png Derpy after Rainbow Dash's speech S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Animals helping Fluttershy S2E22.png CloudKickerConcernedOverSwimmers.png Derpy landing 2 wearing goggles wrong way S2E22.png The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Derpy at the wedding S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis looks back at Shining Armor S2E26.png Derpy in the crowd S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png |index}} en:Derpy/Gallery/Season 2 Категория:Галереи персонажей